The Treble Operator and the Eccentric Bella
by Shanynde
Summary: A series of snapshots of Donald and Lilly during Pitch Perfect. Most of it will be in Donald's POV. From September to May, how these two characters get to know each other, become friends and maybe more. Reference to Cannon Events and Couples. Strong ensemble background.
1. September

Plot Summary: A series of snapshots of Donald and Lilly during Pitch Perfect. Most of it will be in Donald's POV. I adore this couple, there is so much potential. There will also be references to Beca and Jesse and the chapters will often feature other characters from this awesome movie.

Please Review!

**Eccentricity **

It was the 2nd week in September, and Donald found himself at the library. There was no way he could get homework done in the Treble House. Bumper and the other guys were was too loud and he was easily distracted there. Besides, if he wanted to graduate at the end of the year with his 3.87 GPA, and win the ICCA's, he couldn't waste time playing Fifa World Cup.

Plus he liked the library. It was in this building with lots of study rooms that he could sit in peace. He had his computer and a few books for Business Management. He headed to his normal room, a bit farther away from everyone else but with awesome acoustics. It was small, but no one was ever really in it. Smiling, he beat boxed Michael Jackson's _Beat It _as he walked in, only to see that it was already taken.

He was about to walk out before he did a double take. He knew that girl. She was the quiet Asian who auditioned. She had this pretty soprano voice. It wasn't boisterous like Chloe's or commanding like Aubrey's, it was simple.

"Hey," he said, "Mind if I sit here?"

She shrugged. She was listening to something. Well, good enough sign, at least she wouldn't talk to him. And he really didn't want to go find another room. Silently he sat and pulled his books out. His paper on stagflation in the 1970's being compared to the current recession wasn't going to write itself.

Time passed and the two silently worked on their papers and homework assignments. He needed a break. For a moment, he just stared at her. From what he could tell, the girl (he couldn't remember her name, but seriously, no one remembers the newbies names) was working on calculus 230. He remembered taking that class and it wasn't easy. So, she was smart, if a tad eccentric. She was wearing a lime green sweater with long orange necklaces and converse. So yeah, weird. Then again, he was wearing hipster glasses with a rather mismatched outfit, so who was he to judge?

He pulled out an apple from his bag. He was starving. Seriously, he looked at the time on his computer. They had been sitting in this room for 3 hours. Dang it, he was hungry. He pulled out an apple from his bag. Yes, he was a bit of a health nut. But his body appreciated it.

"I put a razor in your apple." The quiet and now apparent psychotic said to him as he went to take a bite.

He just looked at her in shock. "Um okay, why?" It was the only response he could think of.

Now it was her turn to look confused; "You can hear me?"

Donald gave this girl a look, really? What, so she was a tad quieter than most. Didn't she know that to beat box you had to find the base line, and it wasn't always dominate in a song? Besides, accapella requires you to have a good ear. Seriously, it looked like Aubrey wasn't doing a great job with these girls. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer, he figured he might as well ask.

"So why a razor?" He tried to keep his voice cool and calm.

"You slept with Kori and now she isn't a Bella."

Oh yeah, that. He had been dancing with Kori at initiation night and she had invited him back to her apartment. They had ended up in bed, and it was okay. Aubrey must have noticed them leaving because that morning, she had shown up as he was leaving and told Kori that she was no longer welcome with the Bellas. Needless to say, Kori was not talking to him.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." He joked and the girl just kept staring at him. Donald guessed he had to explain a bit, "She knew what she was doing. Not my fault she didn't think Aubrey wouldn't kick her out."

"You could have told her," the girl rebutted.

"Yeah, I could have," he said. And yes, a part of him felt guilty, but Kori was a sophomore. She knew that the oath was a serious business. She obviously knew what she wanted, and it was apparently him. "Look, I told her I was sorry."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. So has Aubrey put a price out for my head?" He said trying to change the subject.

"No, she just reminded us we can't be penetrated by a Treble. She didn't say anything about biting though." The girl said and then looked shocked. She blushed a dark red and put her hands over her face. It was adorable. Donald couldn't believe she just said that.

"Well, I do like biting when the occasion calls for it." Hey if she threw him a bone, he had to retaliate. "Are you going to take your hands off of your face?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, that was adorable. What's your name?"

She mumbled something. When it became clear she wasn't going to remove her hands, Donald chose to do it for her. He reached across the table, placed his hands on her wrists and pulled them away from her face. She had beautiful eyes. They were huge, giant and full of expression. She looked embarrassed, but he could tell there was a spark of mischievousness as well.

"I'm Donald." He told her, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lilly." She told him quietly. Lilly, it was a nice name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. "Can you take your hands off my wrists now please?"

Silently, he lifted his hands off of hers. They just looked at each other for a moment before Lilly smiled at him and began to pack up. She put her calculus book and notebook back in her Indiana Jones satchel. Nodding to him, she started to leave.

Donald spoke as she was leaving, "You didn't really put a razor in my apple, did you?"

She laughed and turned back to him, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Have a good day." And with that she left.

Donald shook his head and ran his fingers around the apple. He took a bite, and sure enough, he did not see a razor. Seems Lilly just wanted to mess with him. He'd have to see, well, two could play at that game. One thing was sure. He'd have to study with her again. This was going to be interesting year.


	2. October

Thanks to the people who followed the story. Leave a review; it would be helpful in going forward. Thanks everyone for reading.

October:

Over the next few weeks, he and Lilly ended up studying in the same room. Sometimes he would start beat boxing and she would sing in her pretty voice. It was relaxing to be away from all of the cacophony of their respective groups. Lilly told him about how learning to walk in and how Fat Amy had invented vertical running. Donald shared stories about the communal hot tub and how they made Jesse and Kulio serenade random girls on the quad.

One day, though, Lilly came to the room looking miserable. Donald knew exactly why. The Bellas had performed for one of the Frat Houses and it was a complete disaster. They were the laughing stock on campus.

"Rough day," he asked as she put her book on the table. Lilly just shook her head, didn't say anything and gave him a look that warned "shut up or I'll punch you."

"Come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. The Frat houses exaggerate." Again, Lilly didn't respond. He wanted her to laugh. Seriously, this girl was actually pretty cool. Over the last few weeks, they had become friends. Friends don't let friends feel miserable.

He winked at her, "If you hate it there, I could help you get thrown out of the Bellas." He dropped his voice so it was lower, more seductive and smooth. "Think about it doll. You wouldn't have to dress like a flight attendant anymore. Just say the word. I'd rock your world." His tone was still somewhat joking, but had an underlying note of seriousness.

Her eyes got bigger. "And if I did?" Her voice was still quiet, but he could clearly understand.

"Babe, I'd have you in my bed in a minute." Please laugh and don't get offended, he thought desperately. He was pretty sure that it was okay to pretend flirt and give an offer of sex to a friend that was a girl. Right?

She threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was contagious and he found himself laughing with her. He decided he loved her laugh.

In between bursts of laughter, Lilly stuttered, "No thanks."

"You sure?" He responded.

"Hmmm," she looked at him, her face still pink from the laughter, "Aubrey would literally kill me, and then cut off your dick and mount it somewhere as a warning to all Trebles. Plus would it be worth it?"

"So worth it. Unforgettable," he promised. "I'd ruin you for other guys."

"And if I prefer girls?" she snarked back.

Donald felt his eyebrows raise. He didn't think she was a lesbian, but dang it, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Dang it, stop, he though. "She could join in," he deadpanned.

Lilly laughed again. "Just kidding, I prefer men. But thanks for the offer; if regionals are as bad as today, I might take you up on that offer."

"Good to know." He responded. "So. Tell me more about you." He couldn't get her figured out. She had a weird variety of music on her computer, ranging from rap to Marvin Gaye to musicals and classical stuff. It was weird, not in a bad way, but just mysterious.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why Barden," it was the first thing that popped in his head.

"It has a good math program and music program."

"You're majoring in math?" He asked. "I'm majoring in business."

She nodded. "I don't have to talk in math. Music is my creative outlet."

Donald nodded. He understood and was the same way. They kept talking over the next hour as they did their respective homework. Donald didn't understand it. He had never been friends with a girl who he would willingly sleep with. Most of the girls he knew were girlfriends of his friends. This was a new experience, but he was enjoying it. Lilly wasn't vapid and she wasn't looking to get him in bed.

And in that month, they became friends. It wasn't something he or Lilly told their respective acca-groups but it worked for the two of them.

TBC and please review. I would really appreciate it. Next installment: one of the bellas or trebles learn of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review. I love that people are following, but would adore a review. **

**November: The Riff Off-after the Trebles "won"**

Donald was elated. They had won, okay, technically, but still that was all that mattered. Donald was insanely competitive. He was so happy he hugged Justin. And yeah, they rubbed in the Bellas faces, but the Bellas would have done the same to them. Speaking of the Bellas, Donald looked around for one in particular. After a few moments, he saw her in her red coat. Lilly was standing next to the other Bellas.

He put his hands in his white jacket and waited for Lilly to finish; she had surprised him tonight. During the riff off, she had pretended to shoot him with a crossbow. He had and tapped his heart in acknowledgment. She smiled at him at the end. Not the fake smile she showed people, but hers. She looked so alive, so vibrant. She was pulling him in, he could feel it and he was powerless to stop it. He wanted to spend time with her. How could he do that without Aubrey noticing? He wanted to try.

He saw that as the Bellas broke up, Beca walked over to where Jesse was standing. Jesse couldn't stop talking about her, he was smitten. Donald was fine with it, just as long as she didn't break his heart. Aubrey apparently saw that too. She started following Beca, probably to stop her from leaving with Jesse, and well, Donald couldn't let that happen. Jesse was his bro after all.

Donald grabbed Unicycle and they started walking and attempted to intercept Aubrey. They started walking side by side and then stood in front of her.

Aubrey snorted, "What do you two losers want? Here to gloat?" She was not pleased.

"Hold up, Queen Bee," Donald held up his hands in surrender. He spoke quietly; after all, he didn't want to make a huge deal about it. "We just wanted to chat."

"Well, move; I have to stop a Bella from being Treble-Boned."

Donald couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Seriously, they're getting dinner. It's okay. You think that little of your Bellas to think that she would break your oh so sacred oath?" He finished sarcastically.

She bristled and folded her arms, "Aca-excuse me? I've already had to kick two girls out because of you two! Beca swore an oath,"

"And she's keeping it. They're not sleeping together." Donald assured her. "They're friends. Leave them be."

As Aubrey began to try and walk around them, Uni added to the conversation. "Let them go. Not every Treble wants to bang a Bella. They're friends, just like we used to be, Bree," Unicycle added as an afterthought.

Dang it, Donald thought, that was not the best comparison..Uni was obviously hoping that his words would deter the angry captain. Aubrey and Uni continued a stare off. The fact that Unicycle called Aubrey "Bree," well, no one had referred to her as that since freshman year. Their freshman year had been awesome. Uni and Aubrey were best friends, but their unresolved sexual tension drove Donald and the rest of the Trebles insane. He and Chloe would hang out with Uni and Bree and they did a ton of stuff together. Bumper had made a big deal about it and the Bella captain heard about it. She slut-shamed Aubrey and Chloe (by association) and Aubrey did a complete 180. She refused to look at Uni, and they all stopped hanging out. Now, even three years later Aubrey wouldn't even smiled at Uni's. In Donald's view, it was complete and utter bullshit.

Aubrey finally looked away from Uni. "The Bellas need to win and I won't allow any one of my girls to be distracted." Aubrey puffed out. "Besides, I don't trust any of the Trebles."

Uni let out, "Jesse is a good guy."

"It doesn't matter!" Aubrey shouted.

"Aubrey, you're right." Donald paused, "It doesn't matter." He smiled as he indicated where Beca and Jesse had been. "Because they already left." He couldn't help smiling. He loved ruffling Aubrey's feathers, and now Jesse and Beca were free for the night.

She looked around and then back at them. "Urg," she huffed and stomped her high heels. She looked annoyed.

"Maybe you could track them down," he suggested.

"They're at her apartment," he heard quietly behind him. It could only be one person.

He turned and smiled at her, while Aubrey and Uni just looked at Lilly in confusion. "Nothing, I hear nothing," she said. Lilly pointed over to the Bella's where Chloe was dancing rather inappropriately with Staci. Aubrey noticed, and walked over to preserve the dignity of the Bellas. Uni looked between the two and winked at Donald before walking towards some co-eds.

Donald waited for Aubrey and Uni to leave before talking to her. "Good thing Aubrey didn't hear you say that."

She shrugged. "Nice song selection tonight. You had everyone swooning."

His eyebrows were raised, "Including you?"

Lilly smiled at him, "hmmm…I preferred S and M. Admit it, we rocked the last bit."

"Meh." He responded. "But, we won."

"Technicality," she snarked back.

"And baby that is all that matters."

She shook her head. "Come on, I'm hungry. Purple hippos need food."

"We're getting food?" He asked.

"Yep, and you're paying. Meet me out front in a few minutes." She said as she walked to say goodbye to her fellow Bellas. Donald walked out first, so Aubrey wouldn't be suspicious.

A half hour later they were at a park with a pizza and soda between them. Lilly stared into the sky and Donald followed suit. For a few minutes they didn't talk. They just looked at the thousands of stars in the sky. It was breathtaking. Donald allowed his eyes to move from the sky to the eccentric Asian. She was beautiful, no denying that, and Donald always did like a mystery. What made her tick? Why did she always say such outlandish things? Deep in thought, he didn't hear what she said.

"Huh?" he responded.

"A shooting star, Donny, make a wish."

"Donny?" Seriously? It was hard having a name that most people thought of a Disney duck. "Sorry babe, just Donald."

"Fine, Don," she paused, "ald. What's your wish?"

Donald didn't know what it was, if it was the warm fall air, or the quiet solidarity that their location provided, but he wanted to tell her. He felt himself open up and allowed himself to get excited.

"Not just one wish, Lil," he said, smiling at her. He jumped up from his seat and started to list off his goals. "I'll win the ICCA's for the fourth time, and then I'll graduate. I've got a job in Malibu for the summer and then it's off to Grad School in Atlanta. I'll graduate with my MBA in two years and then I'm going to work in a business, where I can have the weekends off and I'll have a big enough office that I can beat box and rap all the time. I'll love life and," he paused and looked at her. "Am I talking too much?"

She just giggled.

"What's your wish?" He questioned as he nudged her.

"Oh, no. If I tell you, it may not come true."

"Come on baby, you can tell me."

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I like to hold funerals for cats."

"Fine, keep your secrets." He took her hand in his. "I'll learn them eventually," he smiled.

She shook her head, but didn't take her hand from his. "So confident," she whispered. Damn, her voice was seductive and what the hell was he doing? This was going somewhere and he was helpless to stop it.

TBC…**when you review. Thanks!**


End file.
